ABSTRACT - CORE A Core A supports the program project in two major areas: (1) Biostatisticians in this core provide statistical support to all of the research projects. This support includes all phases of study design and protocol development, study conduct, and the analysis and reporting of results, for both clinical and preclinical studies. (2) The core supports data management for the clinical research studies. The core supports the nonmyeloablative transplant database and connectivity between that database and other data resources. It also supports all aspects of data gathering and data coordination for the proposed clinical research studies, as well as long-term follow-up for patients on closed studies from the current funding period.